Mikan's Village
by chaErtai752
Summary: Mikan Sakura is just an ordinary girl living in an exclusive subdivision far from her school. As far as she knows, she is the only one from her place who is studying at her school. But what if one day on their village, she'll meet someone very familiar?


**Mikan's Village**

**Full summary: **Mikan Sakura is just an ordinary girl living in an exclusive subdivision far from her school. As far as she knows, she is the only one from her place who is studying at her school, so she'll be very surprised and excited if she'll meet someone she knows. But what if one day, after class, when she reaches their village, she'll meet someone very familiar? What would Mikan do? And who is this new person from her subdivision? Is this person famous in school? Or just another ordinary person whom only a few knows?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is actually my first fanfic here, lols. Sorry if there will be grammatical errors. If you've seen errors, please do tell me AND take note—I won't use their entire personality like in the manga or anime okay? ^.^

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice, it is owned by Higuchi Tachibana-sama, the woman who made our lives complete. **

* * *

><p>Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura, 17 years old, a sophomore in Alice Academy, and currently residing in the land of Far Far Away. You know, Fiona's kingdom? Haha, just kidding. It's just that our house is so damn far from the heart of the city where Alice Academy is located. Well, it is my fault that I chose this school, but I don't plan to transfer to another one, for I love it here already, and I have great friends in this school. I don't stand out here though-Oh wait, where do I stand out? I really don't stand out, whether in this school nor in our village, nor in any place in this world. Haha. I might be just a person with such a familiar face everywhere, but only a few know me by my name.<p>

_-RING!-_

"Mikan-chan! Come on, let's go to the auditorium!"

"…" _-seems dazzled/daydreaming-_

_? =.= _"Mikan-chan! Let us go now or we'll be late at practice!

_*back to Earth*_ "Ah.." _*smiles back* _"Hai hai, Nonoko-chan, let's go!"

In the auditorium, more or less 50 talented students are reciting songs, rehearsing dance steps, and those who have more knowledge are helping their other co-members with things they need to know. While those students were busy, Mikan and Nonoko came with their copy of the lyrics they'll sing on the production their organization will present at the incoming Christmas party of the school. When they were already complete, their leader/president made them practice by groups as what they will present on the party… Two hours have passed and their practice has finally ended. It was exhausting for everyone, but fun. At every practice, their bond with each other gets closer and closer, and Mikan is happy with this fact. She is getting more and more friends as she entered this organization, so it means a lot to her.

"Mikan-chan, can I please borrow your phone? I really need to text my mom that I'm about to go home now. It's late already and I'm afraid she's worried about me."

"…"

_She's daydreaming again.*sighs* I should break her daydreaming atmosphere right now._

"Mikan-chan?"

_-Mikan's daydreaming atmosphere was gone.- _"H-huh? What is it Nonoko-chan?"

"I see that you've been daydreaming a lot of times now. _*giggles*_"

"W-what?"

"Hehe, I think you just saw Ruka-kun earlier before we went to the auditorium that is why you're acting like that!"

"Waahhh, did you see him too? ?", she exclaimed as her eyes sparkled. It's quite obvious that she has a huge crush on Ruka Nogi.

Who is this "Ruka Nogi" anyway? Well, for heaven's sake, he was just a transferee-turned- "Mr. Acquaintance of Alice Academy ". He is really a beautiful person, inside and out. He is this blonde guy with charming, angelic and innocent face. Pretty outgoing, maybe that is why he became famous so fast. He always smiles to anyone who approaches him, and doesn't even mind taking a picture with them. Almost every girl in school has a crush on him, and even the teachers like him very much. His physical features? Well.., Let Mikan tell you about them. ;)

*Mikan's POV while she's on her way home*

_Oh God, I'm so happy that I saw him again today~! Just seeing him even for a split second, or just even having a glance of his back, makes my day complete! That guy… That guy looks so angelic… He has this beautiful blue eyes, that - ?***_

"I'll be back later!", said a raven-haired guy that went out of the subdivision's gate with his bike to the kid whom he was talking to.

Mikan was startled as she saw the guy but maintained her façade as there were the subdivision's security guards and other people outside their houses that might get curious of her supposed-to-be sudden actions, and she continued walking to the next subdivision where her home is. But still, she is very, very surprised.

…_Did..Did I just see what I just saw? He looks like a student from Alice Academy! He looks like someone from 2-B! But how come I just saw him today? I always walk from this subdivision to our house but I don't see any schoolmates residing here!.Weird…_

*POV pauses*

"Tadaima!"

"Mikan! It's already past 6:30!"

"I'm sorry mom, there was a heavy traffic at the city.."

"Ohh.. Oh well! Come and eat dinner!"

Mikan then ate dinner with her mom and then told her what happened during the day. She didn't told anything about Ruka 'coz it's embarrassing for her to admit to her mom that she has a crush on someone, but she did mentioned about the guy she saw earlier…

"Really? Are you sure that he's from your school?"

"Um, I think I am 'coz I have this intuition and it is seldom wrong! -_pouts-_ "

"I don't know, Mikan. Maybe, if you really saw correctly, his family moved just this past few days, that is why you only got to see that guy today."

"Ohh.. . I hope that's really the scenario. Waah, I hope we could be friends~ So that I can have a companion with me as I go to school and home… . _-eats a lot of food due to anxiousness-_"

-_Whispers: "You two will look like a couple though."-smirks- _

_? –paused eating- _"You said something mom?"

_! _"Huh? _–sweatdrops-_ Ahehe! Nothing! Just continue eating!"

*Mikan's POV resumes as she does her thing in their house up to her alone time in her room*

_Nya, I really think I heard her saying something, but I don't know what it is.. .Anyway… I really don't have the courage to tell mom about Nogi-kun. Tsk! I can only talk about him when I'm with my friends 'coz if I'd blabber out my umm.."crazyness"? for him then his fan club will come and get me to join their club. Ugh! I will never want to surround myself with my own rivals, hmph! Still, mmm~ kyaah! I saw him smiling as he walked out the school gates, kakkoi~~! _

_Oh yeah! I was praising him earlier right?..But it was cut off when I saw that raven haired guy, ughh! –I wonder who he is so much though. .- Well, ANYWAY! I was cut off when I was saying how he is so angelic right? Well, hihihi.. 'He has this beautiful blue eyes, that'- always sparkle! But they have some coldness in them which make them so stiff—yet, dazzling. :3 –kyaah!- And that blonde hair of his, how it shines when the sun's rays touch it, the way he walks, his smile? Goodness gracious, I feel like I'm being fascinated by this guy! I'm even thinking of confessing to him at Valentine's. But I think I'm not the only one who'll do that. And I don't think I have a chance. He doesn't know me that well!_

_And about this raven haired guy…I cannot be wrong!—Almost all the time that I suspect someone from some person I know, even if it is far away, I always get it right! My intuition is 90% right every time! So did I see things right earlier? I still might have just mistaken that guy from a familiar face in school. Tsk, I don't know. I think I need some sleep. I hope I'll see that guy in school and on the way home tomorrow.._

_-_END OF CHAPTER 1-

* * *

><p>AN: Did anyone like the story? Please do tell me by posting reviews! I really want them. And oh, consider them as a birthday gift for me this May 23! HAHAHA!

Oh yeah, I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapters, but the next chapter is just waiting to be typed by moi. But I have lots of errands to do, so pray for me to be able to post the next chapters soon! And this is just something to share to you guys: This story is actually derived from my own life seeing a –maybe former schoolmate- living at the other subdivision I get to pass before going to our house. xD And it just inspired me to make a fanfic about it. ;) Oh well, I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS! Have a nice day guys!


End file.
